Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular power and utility receptacles. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing modular and versatile utility connections and accessories that may be installed in any workspace, and used for a variety of applications.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, homes or offices have specific locations where access to utilities, such as power and lighting, is provided. For example, in the kitchens of homes or restaurants, electrical outlet receptacles are usually located at particular locations on a wall, commonly called a backsplash, near or adjacent to a countertop. Therefore, the locations where electrical appliances such as blenders or toasters may be operated on the countertop are limited based on the locations of electrical outlet receptacles in the vicinity of the countertop.
Similarly, countertops can also provide space for performing work in a kitchen, such as preparing food or cleaning up after a meal. Task lighting is particularly critical to the performance of such tasks and is often installed overhead or beneath a cabinet and above the countertop. Therefore, the locations where such tasks may be performed may also be limited based on the locations of the task lighting in the vicinity of the countertop, which are generally fixed and cannot easily be changed.
In addition to electrical outlet receptacles and task lighting, the availability of other utility services and features, such as audio, video, Ethernet or Internet connections or consoles, is similarly limited based on the locations of service receptacles or portals in workspaces and in the vicinity of working areas, such as countertops.
Accordingly, there is a need for a customizable system for providing utilities and services, such as power, lighting and other applications, where they are needed most.